


Likewise, Your Sadness Grows More Noticeable

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [23]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: July 22nd, 1929. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingLondon finds his brother with odd cuts on his arms.





	Likewise, Your Sadness Grows More Noticeable

~July 22nd, 1929~

* * *

London was still unsure about the move to this town. He missed New York City. Cade Vale was much quieter and Lundie could admit he liked that, but it still wasn’t home. Not like it was a change from the usual of having to use makeup to lighten his skin when he left the house, to lessen the fear of his mixed-race background causing him any issues.

And he was always home alone. His dad and uncle and brother all had jobs at the animation studio, and his aunties had chosen to stay in New York City. It was all unfair. Lundie hoped he could get a job there too one day. Dad had said that nobody there would care about his skin color. And Lundie liked to draw! He’d be a good animator. 

Not like he had much musical talent like the rest of the family. His dad Sammy could play almost every instrument that didn’t need air, since air instruments made him pass out, and he was really, really good at the banjo, and was very good at singing. And his uncle Johnny was really good at the piano and pipe organ, and Dad had written Uncle music that incorporated the extra finger on each of his hands that always sounded the best. His aunties also could play instruments, but never held as much interest as their brothers. And-

A voice drifted from upstairs once Lundie opened the front door after his escaped in town. Lundie knew it. His big brother Matt!

Matt had a nice voice, even better than Dad’s and with his voice changing it was getting even better. Although purposely straining and messing up his pitch amused him more than anything, so it was rare to hear his true singing voice. 

Lundied race up the stairs and burst into his and Matt’s room, and bounded up to his brother. Matt, sitting on their bed, was startled from his singing, and looked to Lundie with wide green eyes. Lundie’s blue looked at the sight upon him with curiosity and concern. 

“Mattie? What hurt you?” Their were cuts along Matt’s arm, some which where blood dripping or smeared. 

“...I got cut up cooking after getting home early..” Matt replied weakly, and that didn’t quite seem right to Lundie. He crawled up beside Matt and inspected the cuts. Whatever actually caused the cuts, Matt needed them cleaned. 

So, Lundie pushed Matt off the bed, and kept pushing at him until he stood up, and let Lundie take him to the washroom. He got Matt to sit on the edge on the tub, the closest he’d ever get to getting into it. Lundie hopped around, getting all of the supplies, then went back to Matt and demanded his arms in view.

For the smaller cuts, Lundie carefully cleaned and put a bandaid over each, and for the rest, he cleaned them, and wrapped bandages over everything. 

Matt watched Lundie’s affection with a sad look on his face, then with a worried look, caught eyes with Lundie. 

“Hey, Lun. Do you ever wonder what it’d be like to have a sister?” Matt asked in a slightly shaky voice. 

Lundie rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that cause papa is in bed with a lot of ladies, we got some already.”

“Ah...probably….” Matt muttered, and then looked back down at his now fully bandaged arms. “I remember...we... _ she….” _

“What?”   


“...nothing.”

Nothing, because there was nothing Matt could do to save her now. All there was his sweet little brother, none the wiser to the harm Matt caused upon himself, nor of what Matt had done to deserve every mark.


End file.
